


Magical Girl Kaede!

by Wintercore



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Madoka Magica Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, F/F, F/M, Hope vs. Despair, Magical Girls, Multi, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintercore/pseuds/Wintercore
Summary: Kaede is a normal girl, she is so close to having her first boyfriend, she has friends who love her, a perfect family. All would be perfect if it weren't for the new transfer student and the curse she brought with her.Follow the new Puella Magi Kaede, as she tries to save herself, her friends and bring an end to the most despair inducing witch humanity has ever seen.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, there's a bit of Kaede/Shuichi at the start
Kudos: 9





	Magical Girl Kaede!

All she could see was fire.

There was a deep ringing in her ears, like she had just been in an explosion. For a second she figured she had been. But that would be irrational, right?

Kaede tried moving her arms but found that she had no control over her limbs, it was as if she were glued to the spot or even tied down. Kaede couldn’t even feel her body.

As the smoke died down, Kaede was left looking at a girl with long brown hair that floated around her in the wind. She couldn’t see her face, but could see the back of the costume she was wearing. It was red, a sparkling dress with ripped sleeves and frills, stained red with blood. Kaede watched as the girl fell to her knees, hands clasped together in a desperate prayer. The girl had lost people, how Kaede knew this she wasn’t sure, but as the smoke continued to fade so did the ringing in her ears, so much so that Kaede was able to make out what the girl was saying.

“I won’t let them die in vain…” She murmured.

Kaede wanted to cry out, she wanted to reassure the girl that she wasn’t dead, however the more Kaede thought about it the less certain she felt.

The smoke faded, Kaede could now see what the girl was fighting. It looked like a giant porcelain doll, floating down from the sky. Surrounding it were paper toy soldiers, climbing down it’s skirt and arms.

There was a loud sob from the kneeling girl. “Please, God, don’t let her die in vain…”

Kaede watched in horror as the girl lunged at the monsters, produsing guns from under her skirt in a move that defied logic.

“You want to save her don’t you?” Said an unfamiliar voice.

Kaede watched as the girl shot one of the beings, who’s face shattered and broke. For a second it looked like the girl may have a chance of winning, she took down so many of the toy soldiers with just one blast. But this was not to be the end as more and more appeared, climbing over the rubble faster than she could produce guns. They then began shooting at her, which at first she could avoid, but soon what appeared to be bundles of scrunched up paper hit her leg, causing the girl to cry out in pain and fall.

“You could end all of this.” The voice continued.

Still unable to move, Kaede watched helplessly as the girl shakily got to her feet, but immediately collapsed as the swarm of paper soldiers descended upon her.

“You could save her.”

With no where left to run the girl stayed on her knees, murmuring something Kaede couldn’t understand. One of the toy soldiers places their gun on her head and fired. Kaede watched in horror as stars and red ribbons shot out of the other side of her head, mixed with a red liquid that looked like blood. The girl collapsed as her vacant eyes stared into Kaede’s.

“You could save them all.”

Helplessly Kaede watched as more girls started emerging from buildings, bouncing from roof top to roof top as they all tried to fight the giant doll with no avail. Soon the other girls began dropping like flies, their bodies left disregarded on the floor.

 _How…_ Kaede thought. _How could I save them…?_

“Make a contract with me!” The creature that had been talking to her, which turned out to be a mix between a cat and a rabbit jumped infront of her, and with out moving it’s mouth said: “And become a magical girl!”

Kaede awoke with a scream, sweat rolling off of her. She felt her body to know that she was still uninjured and living, which she thankfully was. _What a strange dream…_ Kaede thought to herself.

But this was only the beginning.

*

Just like every morning Kaede waited for her best friend Tsumugi outside her house. Despite it not being real, Kaede was still haunted by her dream. Every day for the past week she’d had the exact same one, always centered around the death of the girl whom Kaede had never seen before in her life.

“Earth to Kaede!” Kaede looked up to see Tsumugi snapping her fingers in front of her friends face. “Oh thank goodness, I thought I’d lost you then.” She smiled as Kaede shook her head.

“You’re on time.” She remarked with a hint of surprise in her voice.

“What? Can’t I be exited to see you meet up with your boyfriend!” Tsumugi teased while Kaede turned bright red.

“Shut up, he’s not my boyfriend.” She grumbled as the duo started walking in the direction of their school.

“Oh yeah, then why did you two walk home alone last night.” Her friend prodded while Kaede started fiddling with her hair.

“I-it’s not like that! We had homework and he decided to help me with it…” Kaede murmured while Tsumugi laughed.

“You’re both so silly.” She remarked. “Why don’t you just make it official already? He likes you, you like him, you’ve both been best friends since you were kids!” She continued as the duo turned a street corner.

“I don’t know…” Kaede confessed. “At first I was waiting for him to make a move, but now…” _It just doesn’t feel right_. “I think I’m still waiting…”

“Aww, that’s so romantic!” Tsumugi cried. Kaede shot her a look, but it only resulted in the duo laughing. “And speaking of Mr Lover Boy…” She grinned deviously as a familiar cap wearing figure walked towards them, chatting with his friends Kaito and Kiibo.

“Hey Kaede!” Shuichi’s face lit up when he saw them.

“Go, be with your boyfriend.” Tsumugi laughed as she pushed Kaede forward.

“H-hey Shuichi!” Kaede blushed as the trio of boys laughed.

“We were just talking about you!” Kiibo said excitedly before they were lightly kicked by Kaito.

“Not cool dude, you can’t just blurt out Shuichi’s secret like that.” Kaito declared. “After all who would we be if we let it slip that Shuichi was just talking about how he wants to be Kaede’s boyfriend… Ah shit.”

Everyone laughed at that.

The rest of the walk to school was relaxing, even if Kaede ended up next to Shuichi, and Tsumugi teased them for it. Everything was going well, Kaede was so close to having a real boyfriend, and there was no fire, no rabbit cat hybrid, no beautiful girl being shot. No bodies falling from the sky.

Everything was normal.

Everything was fine.

Kaede and the others reached their school with no incidents worth mentioning. They went to class, sat down and chatted until their teacher arrived.

“Now class.” She started with a pleasant smile. “We have a new student joining us today.” She continued.

“What an odd time to move schools…” She heard Kiibo remark. They were right of course, it was nearly summer break now- why not just wait until the next year?

“Everyone I would like to introduce you to our new student…”

Kaede lost her breath. Standing before her was the new girl, but she wasn’t new- not really. Kaede recognized her almost immediately, it was the girl from her dream. Long brown hair pulled to her sides in long pig tails, red eyes that stared down the class scanning each and every one of them in the class with such an uncharted distain for everyone in the class. It sent shivers up Kaede’s spine.

“Why don’t you introduce yourself?” The teacher suggested.

“My name is…” Her eyes locked with Kaede’s. They seemed to widen, and then soften just a bit, before she snapped out of it and looked over at someone else. “Maki Harukawa, it’s nice to meet you all. I hope we can all become good friends.”


End file.
